


Cue the sun

by ColorfulStabwound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Letter, Marauders, Metamorphmagus, Tonks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin writes a letter to his parents every year on his birthday, today he is twenty years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cue the sun

_9 th April, 2018_

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I want you to know that I am okay. I know that you probably know that already, but I think it is important that I tell you so anyways._

_Harry says that sometimes, letting the people that you miss most in your lives know that you are okay and happy helps a little bit, so here we are. Today is my birthday, and even though I’ve had twenty of them now, they never seem to get any easier. I can’t help but wonder what my life might have been like if…Well, you know. The family is great, and Gran says it’s okay to be a little sad but that I should never forget the sacrifices that you both made not only for me, but for our world; and I understand that, I do. But sometimes I still find myself a little angry at you both for leaving me alone here._

_I’m sorry._

_I have a picture book filled with pictures of you both that Harry made for me, and there is even one picture of the three of us. Mum, you look so happy holding me in your arms, I was so tiny! And dad, you look a little bit tired, but you also look proud, and I have to say that it is my very favourite picture in the album. Sometimes I pull it out when I’m alone and try really hard to remember you guys, even though I know it’s not really possible. I think that is the hardest part of being an orphan. (Gran Molly hates it when I call myself that)  Uncle Charlie calls me ‘morose’ sometimes and then he laughs and tells me that I am just like you, dad, in that way. I suppose I can’t complain, not really. I have so many people that love me and have done the very best that they can to make sure that I never feel alone in this world. I know I don’t need to name them all, and I’m sure you are both watching over me anyhow._

_Harry will always be my favourite though, can I say that? I would never tell the others that, but it’s true. I think he understands me the most, and sometimes we will sit up late and just talk. He tells me about what his parents were like and he tells me what you two were like, and even though he looks a little sad, I know he loves me and understands me like most other people can’t._

_I suppose I should stop being so ‘morose’ even though I’m really good at it, according to Uncle Charlie!_

_My original plan after graduating Hogwarts was to start Auror training, like you, mum. Gran says I’m dragging my feet about it, but I don’t know…I just don’t think I am cut out to be and Auror. Maybe I would like to be a teacher like you dad, I hope that’s okay with you, mum. Uncle Ron tells me loads of stories about how you were always giving chocolate to the students at Hogwarts, dad, and that always makes me laugh. Actually, I probably laugh because Uncle Ron is usually talking about food. Aunt Hermione says that he married her just for her cooking; I think sometimes I believe her cause she is a really good cook!_

_Victoire will be graduating Hogwarts this year and has asked me to visit her family in France with her after that. I am sort of nervous about it, but Uncle Bill assures me that there really isn’t enough Veela in their family to make me go loopy…Whatever that means._

_Sometimes I feel strange thinking of Victoire’s dad as an Uncle, even though I know he isn’t really. Aunt Hermione told me all about genetics and family history and why it’s okay to call people your Grandmother or Aunt even though they really aren’t. (It was a VERY long talk!) Sometimes I think it’s funny that I never called Harry anything except Harry, gran says that my very first word was ‘Harry,’ isn’t that a funny first word? I still laugh about it sometimes and I wish you guys could have been there to see it, although maybe if you had been then it wouldn’t have been my first word at all. My favourite color is still green and although I am now pretty much in control of my metamorphmagus abilities, sometimes my hair still just goes green randomly. It’s kind of funny when people look at you strange on the street and you aren’t sure why until someone points it out. It makes me think of you, mum, and that makes me happy._

_I miss you guys every day, so much. There is so much more I could tell you, but I hope you guys know that I love you very much. There is not a day that goes by that I don’t wish we could have had more time together. Even though I am here without you, I’m glad that you are together, everyone that knew you tells me how in love you were, and that always makes me feel a little better. I hope that I will have a love like that one day, someone that you would literally die for. I like to think that person is Victoire, but I can’t tell her that yet…Maybe she already knows?_

_I guess I should end this letter now, or else I’ll never leave the house and get over to your graves for a visit. Please know that I have not had a bad life, I am surrounded with love and happiness and have never really wanted for anything; well, almost anything._

_I am happy and sad, and I think that is okay._

_I love you both always and I know that you are watching over me every day._

_All my love,_

_Your son, Teddy_


End file.
